Tokyo Ghoul Oc
by The rebbellion
Summary: My oc has to live life as a ghoul mother dead and the only thing he has is a book what will he do after he his almost killed my his crush


I sighed as I slept on a chair slumped at my job with the smell of coffee filled my nose "WHY THE HELL DOES THE BREAKROOM HAS TO BE IN THE FUCKING IN THE SAME ROOM THE COFFEE IS MADE!"I scream and stomp out of the room into the open coffee shop front with a frown and my shoulders relaxingly back When my best friend Kamuiaki came in he's a dumbass some times but he's getting there Only way I could describe him Red head 5 foot 9 always wearing head phones and pretty shy when it comes to seeing the girl he likes we both like her Samui kagy She a blonde with long thick hair and blue eyes that shined as the sky did Just the right chest for men like us 5 foot 7 and loves the colors blue and red on her way home she always passes by the shop so he comes at the right time on my break we sit at the window and watch with drool dripping out of our mouths and tears in our eyes He sat down at a seat where we always sat and I walked over "YO! Takuski!"he shouted with a bright grin and his hand raised high waving at me

Mins later

He laughed and Slammed his fist on the table "YOUR GOING TO ASK SAMUI OUT ON A DATE HAHAHAHA!"He laughs I sigh "she likes blue so I think I can do it!" I shout I spin my stool and smile "If you get rejected I'll see if I get rejected then we can be sad buddy's!"He shouts laughing with tears in his eyes and a grin wiping any the tears away "HEY GET ME A DARK COFFEE PLEASE!"He shouts at the young women behind the counter she walks over with a smile "Anything for you TAKUSKI!" She shouts pulling a knob of my hair "OK OK GET ME A COFFEE WITH WHIPPED CREAM AND DON'T FORGET THE 25 SUGER CUBES AND A SLICE OF COFFEE CAKE!"I shout she lets go and smiles "good" she said with a smirk "Hey what's your name" Kamuiaki smiles She hides behind the clipped bored "Y-YAMEY KYER" she says she runs off and the door opens Samui into the store "Give it up She will reject you!" He shouts "YOU ASSHOLE!" I shout as I pull on his shirt "NO FIGHTING!" My Uncle shouts Throwing a shoe at me "Sorry" I say sitting back on my stool "well I got to go My mom will go insane if she finds out I came here" He sighs My uncle and Kamui Mom were married till a fight came between them and they left each other "Yea see ya Kamuiaki"I say as she throws yen on the table paying for both of us and taking his coffee from Yamey "BYE TAKUSKI!" He shouts as he leaves I open my book about love and romance that my mom gave me before her death when I was in collage the same day as my birthday "happy birthday" she sound like her throat was dry hadn't drank even a drop of water in months even days as a wrapping paper covered in blood It's the only thing have from her Anyway I peck over my shoulder and Samui is silently reading the same book I have a smirk and she looks up at me I almost drop the book and turn my head with my teeth gritted and pretended to read the page I look again and she gives me a smile

Later

"It's just luck you damn asshole!"He shouts through the phone as he eats a bag of chips "No it's not I talk to her and were going to check some books out together on Sunday "oh I don't think your date is going to go out well but be safe and have a good time" kamui sighed as he ate another chip "I'll try kamui!"I shout through the phone and we hang up at the same time

Sunday

"So what do you do for a living" She asked "work at a coffee shop" I sigh "Well I don't have a job but anyway what do you think is the best book you've read "What is love" I smile raising the book next to my head "Tells me the meaning of live and all that" I sigh "ME TOO!" She shouts but silently she giggles and I blush a little "So where'd you get it "she asks "my mom got it from the book store near the coffee shop She died when right after she gave it to me that's why the back has a little blood finger prints that soaked through the wrapping paper I bite into a burger with a blush "Please excuse me I need to use the restroom" She smiles "She's a girl" I sigh

Later

"I Had a really good time" she smiles with her bag I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck and blushed "me too" I smile she stayed silent "I'll walk you home"I said rubbing the back of my neck "Thank you"I sighed

Later

we walk down a alley way near the coffee store and see smiled "thank you"she bowed "welcome"I laughed ... "SAMUI-SAN!"I shouted she turned around "Yes?" she tilted her head playful "I want to see you again"I said "we have the similar taste in books and we're the same age ... we have a lot in common"She said ... along silent moment "Takuski -san"Sighed "the thing is I noticed you the way you we're looking at me"she said as her head hit my chest "It made me happy and i also Happen to like ... you"she smiled as she laid her head on my shoulder I blushed Then A red smoke lifted in to the air and it smelled like blood It formed something shape pointed at my eye a gasp filled my ears before her teeth sank into my shoulder as a train passed by "hmm" she moaned her teeth and pulled out of my shoulder her eyes were black and red "oh how Delicious"she Smiled I fell over dropping the bag and blood poured on to each book "w-w-what the h-e-ell!"I shout "Takuski-san ... there's something I like even more then reading"She laughed "IT'S PULLING OUT EVERY FUCKING ORGAN OF SOMEONE WHO DESPERATELY TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM ME!" She shouts I'm trembling and she bends over "You should see the expression on your face is fantastic"She laughed Would you.. let me enjoy myself even more!"She says with her mouth covered in blood as 4 red weird Tails that were red ripped through her dress she laughed as she swung down ... I screamed and stood up "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME!" I screamed as one tail wrapped around both my legs I fell and was dragged towards her I was lifted off the ground "I've caught you"She smiled I was slammed hard into a metal wall "ahh!"I screamed the tail let go of my legs so I fell on top of pile of rocks "ow ow"I said as I got up "Takuski-san"she shouted playfully as she jumped through the smoke and smiled two tails wrapped around my body and she lifted me off the ground I was stabbed through the chest as a very large to amount of blood gushed out of the other side of my body I coughed up a very large amount of blood "I'm going to gently scramble your inside or you now , Okay!"She shouted "oh my did you die?"she tilted her head playful "That's unfortunate i really liked you" samui grinned. "Thats a big amount of fat on you there Takuski-kun"She smiled "You look nice and soft and easy to eat"She moaned I laid there against a pile of rocks Then build pipes fell on top of her "H-How"she screamed as her tails flaked away "could this" she said Then this weird thing happened my head popped out of a rapid water "what is this"I sighed "WHERE AM I"I sighed "I thought I was on a date with samui-san "Organ transplant complete!" a robot voice said "what are they talking about?"I think hard "I will responsibility take it"He sighed "transfer her organs into him!"A female robot shouted "it's so warm"I thought with a confused face "is this"I think when a beep gets louder and louder My left eye opened wide and had the same color has hers when she tried to kill me!

later

I ate a small piece od rice and My stomach didn't accepted it "this is strange!"I shouted what the hell is happening to me as I sit there looking at hospital food "Takuski-san!"My sister the nurse Looked at walked in I covered my head


End file.
